


Exuberant

by discovibes



Series: Dream David [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Occasional Chatting & Messaging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discovibes/pseuds/discovibes
Summary: David and Max move to the sleepy seaside of Maple Bay, for a fresh and hopefully better start.





	Exuberant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181041) by [Enso2619](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enso2619/pseuds/Enso2619). 



        “David.” A soft voice filled the room, birds chirped outside as a soft finger poked the man who was currently laying on the floor, right beside a bed that looked far too comfy to have been left forgotten.

            “David, seriously. Get up, we have to get ready or else the van will leave us.” A soft but sharp kick had the man quickly opening his eyes, letting out a yelp as he looked up at the source of the voice. His eyes softened as he realized it was just Max.

            “Oh, Max! Always coming through with the rough wakings!” David jumped up, almost hitting his head against the ceiling as he set his hands on his hips, smiling down brightly at the younger boy, “Yeah, whatever. Get dressed and help put the boxes in the moving van. The driver isn’t going to keep doing it for much longer.”

            He walked out the room, leaving David by himself to get dressed. Max has always been a bit rough, but he’s definitely mellowed down after David adopted him four years ago. He’s grown into an amazing fourteen year old, he’s much more happier now than he was when he was ten. Though it’s hard to tell if you’re not David or Gwen, considering Max can still definitely be a little bit of a.. Monster.

            David sighed to himself, smiling as he slipped on the outfit he saved while he was packing all of their items and clothing last night. He yawned as he walked out the room, seeing Max sitting on top of one of the box’s while the moving van driver was carrying all the boxes to the car.

            “Max, why aren’t you trying to help?” David looked down at the boy with his hands on his hips, a stern look across his face. Max sighed, slowly looking up at David with the expression of someone who could give about as less shits as someone without an ass, “Because all the boxes are too heavy and I’m a below average fourteen year old who’s about to kick your ass if you keep looking at me like some teen mom who’s angry at her own mom.”

            David shook his head, sighing as he picked up the box from under Max, having the boy let out a quick yelp as David carried the box—and Max—to the van. He earned a glare from the younger boy but all David gave in return was a shrug as a cheeky grin spread to his face, walking away to help with the rest of the boxes.

 

            ————

 

            Max sighed, looking out the window as he watched trees past by. He quickly stole a glance at David before he looked back out the window, “Why do we have to move again? We were perfectly fine at Snowy Peak..”

            David sighed, focusing on the road but making sure to cast a glance at Max, “There just wasn’t anything the town could offer anymore, Max. The camp closed down, your friends—” He cut himself off, noticing Max flinch a bit. He sighed, “—I know it was hard when Nikki and Neil.. Stopped contacting you..” 

            Max frowned into his hand, leaning against the window harder. He didn’t want to be having this conversation anymore.. “Max, you’ll make new friends here. I know you think you don’t want to, but maybe you’ll find someone here who’ll want to get to know you, just like Nikki and Neil! It’ll be a good start, for the both of us.” He casted a smile towards Max, before he looked back at the road.

            A shaky sigh escaped Max, and for a split second, David thought he saw a tear falling from Max’s eye.

         

            ————

 

            David waved an excited goodbye at the moving van as he set the last box down on the lawn, laughing to himself before he looked down at Max. The boy was currently kicking a rock, hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. David smiled slightly, walking over to him, kneeling down while putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, what do you think of the house?”

            Max looked up at the house before he looked back down at the rock, “S’not bad..” He mumbled, making David smile brightly; “Let’s go check out the inside, yeah?” Max sighed, picking up the rock and putting it inside his pocket as he looked up at David, “Fine.”

            David took out a key from his pants pocket, walking over to the door and unlocking it as he opened the door, “I present you, Max Pine, our new home!” He loudly announced, causing Max’s cheeks to flush slightly as he quickly pulled his hood over his head, “Shut up, you’re going to have the whole cul-de-sac come running out of their houses!”

            He hurriedly pushed past David, walking inside the house as the older man chuckled. Things were going to be okay, they’ll be okay.

            “Max! Don’t go too far into the house, I’ll need you to help with some of the boxes.” A loud groan echoed throughout the house, “David! My arms are fucking noodles, I cannot carry that heavy shit.”

            A laugh came from behind David, causing him to yelp whilst jumping. Tiny footsteps echoed behind David as Max suddenly appeared in the room, “What happened?” His stance was on edge, seeming ready to throw fists before he lowered them, “Oh, it’s just some.. Chubby.. Bear man?”

            David gasped, “Max! Don’t be so mean..” He quickly turned towards the man, holding his hand out, “Hello! I’m David Pine, this is my son—” a groan came from behind him “—Max. We’re new to the neighborhood, if you couldn’t tell by all the boxes!” He gave a bright smile to the stranger, as he shook David’s hand while nodding, “My names Brian Harding! It’s nice to see another dad join the cul-de-sac.”

            Max sighed, walking out of the room to explore while leaving the two alone. If everyone was going to be so cheery in this damn neighborhood then Max would rather stay far inside.


End file.
